You don't have any eyebrows
by Liberty Roth
Summary: Kid Flash-Jinx. One day, Kid Flash makes a startling discovery... and pins Jinx to the couch to try and draw on some eyebrows for her.


_Why is it that he always eats my cereal… and I always end up eating his? _Jinx paused as she shoveled some sugary, cavity-causing cereal into her mouth. It was much too sweet for her taste, but since Kid Flash had finished off her healthy box of strawberry and grain cereal, it was all she had to eat.

Technically, because it was _his _apartment (she was only living here until she found her own place, she told herself) he could eat her cereal because he was the one who bought it. But Jinx still considered it _her _cereal.

"Don't eat my cereal anymore," she looked over to the red-haired boy on the opposite side of the table, her lips pursed.

He shrugged, propping his feet up on the wooden table. "But I like your cereal. You're eating _mine_ – why can't I eat yours?"

"I'm only eating this sugary excuse for food because you ate all of mine." Jinx pointed out, scowling slightly. "So stop eating mine. Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"Mhmm," he obviously wasn't scared of her threat. He was used to it by now. _I'll kill you_, she'd promise whenever he forgot to put the toilet lid down. But she never did. She might glue the lid down with super glue, but she hadn't ever killed him. Yet.

She finished off her cereal, placing the plastic bowl into the sink with her spoon. She was aware that his blue eyes tracked her across the room, following her swaying walk to the sink. There was no use hexing him for it; he'd just do it again and again and _again_ without ever remembering that she could make him pay for it.

Crossing from the kitchen and instead going to sit down on the couch, she noticed that his eyes hadn't stopped following her form. He had even moved from the chair to the door frame that led into the living room.

Trying to watch TV didn't work, she could still feel his blue eyes on her. After a few minutes of this annoying staring, she looked over at him. "What?" Jinx demanded.

"You don't have any eyebrows."

She scowled, throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it easily, moving out of the way. When he resumed leaning against the doorframe, she noticed he had an eyebrow pencil in his hand. "Where the hell did you get that?" It certainly wasn't _hers_!

He grinned. "The store on the corner."

"Stealing?" she accused, standing from her spot on the couch. He was slowly walking towards her, which she knew was only for her benefit. Slow wasn't a word that was commonly associated with the fastest boy alive; he was only walking at a normal speed to tease her.

"No. I left a five." He twirled the pencil between his long fingers, grinning deviously. "I'd like to see you with some eyebrows for once."

She scowled, her eyes glowing with a hex she was seriously tempted to unleash upon the red-haired boy. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late!" he called, grinning again. He moved in an instant, as he often did. Although Jinx was used to it by now (living with the insanely quick teenager got a person used to him) she was still annoyed when she suddenly found herself on the couch again. Her back was pressed against the seat cushion, her head propped against the pillow she had formerly thrown at him.

"Get – off!" she said through clenched teeth, trying to wriggle away from him. His knees were next to her hips, firmly holding her in place. After she realized she wasn't getting away from him, she started pushing on his chest, trying to force him off of her.

"Nah, I'm just curious to see what you look like with eyebrows," he told her with a shrug, capturing her small hands in one of his larger ones and holding them away from him. "C'mon. You know you're curious, too."

"I am _not_," she said with a small growl. "Get off of me!"

He blinked. "You just growled at me."

"Well get off of me so I can tear your face off, too!"

He laughed, leaning down to start to scrawl a basic outline of an eyebrow above her eye. "Nah. You can growl at me some more. It was pretty cute."

A blush crept across her already pink cheeks. Jinx looked up at him, aware of just how close he was to her. If threatening wouldn't get her anywhere, then maybe she could use her… God, she felt like an idiot saying it - _feminine wiles_.

"_Wally_," she whined, gazing up at him from underneath her carefully curled eyelashes. "Please?"

He pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Nope. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" she asked with a grin. "I'm not doing anything."

"You are. You're acting all…" he narrowed his eyes at her. "Trying to be cute. It's weird. Stop it."

She scowled. "Shut up. Let me up."

"I'm not done yet. If you'd stop trying to distract me with sex, then maybe I could actually finish the job I started."

Jinx gaped at him, her cheeks flushing again. "_What_?" she hissed. "I'm not trying to distract you with _sex_!"

"Really?" he asked, blinking as he started on her other eyebrow. "It was kind of working."

"You're such a freak," she muttered under her breath, watching his expression of concentration.

Wally paused, surveying his handiwork thus far before shrugging. "Nah. I'm a _guy_."

"What an excuse," she muttered, scowling.

"Hey, don't do that." He paused in his work, running his index finger over the lines in her forehead. "You're messing up your eyebrows."

"Don't do what?" Jinx asked, beginning to wrinkle her forehead even more. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. "This?"

"Stop," he commanded.

"No."

"You're so infuriating."

She laughed. "Been using the word of the day calendar that I bought you, haven't you?"

He was the one who scowled now, leaning in to touch his forehead to hers. His blue eyes locked onto hers and her breath caught in her chest. God, she hated the looks he could give her. What was worse was the fact that he _knew _what they reduced her to. "Jinx…" he murmured, his lips brushing against hers. "Be nice."

"I _am_ being nice," she muttered in return, leaning forward to press her lips to his. She could only imagine how odd it would look if someone walked in at the moment. She was flat on the couch, her lips connected to the redhead's. His knees were on either side of her hips, holding her into place while one of his hands loosely clutched an eyebrow pencil.

At the moment, she couldn't care less what a person would think if they walked into the room. She was too preoccupied with kissing him as much as possible.

* * *

Yay for Kid Flash/Jinx stories! If this is out of character, tell me how to fix it with some tactful suggestions.


End file.
